ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust
Faust is Dark Ultra who born from Ultraman Reuz. He a little bit similar to his original Reuz. He first arrive been a servent to Ultraman Belial but he and him was loose during the fight in the movie. He return as a Keychain Doll on Ultraman Reuz series, becoming a Heroic Dark Ultra. Faust return in the movie, Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown as he's once again challange Reuz's on a battle although he was defeated but was soon revive by Brainwasher to brainwash Haruto and Reuz to stop One and Seven from destroy Brainwasher. Subtitile: Aku repurika (悪レプリカ) Subtitle: Anchihīrō (アンチヒーロー) Appearance Faust is black, red and a little yellow on his chest amor. Has black eye, red strip under his eye. His face resemble to Reuz as he is the soul. If he loosing, he generaly absorb energy from other Ultraman or kill a monster. His combat style, a same style as Dark Faust. He currently hate Reuz as a result for creating him. Now, at the end of Ultraman Reuz series, Faust become the King of Darkness, despite killing his brother Ultraman Soul (The Reaper) he received new power, new strength and form. History Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust TBA Ultraman Reuz Episode 6 Pending Cho Final Showdown TBA Relationship *Original body: Ultraman Reuz *Brother in arm: The Reaper *Master : Unknown Alien / Brainwasher Body Features, Power and Abilities Body features *'Dark Fin' : Allow him to fly a greater speed than reuz. *'Colour Timer' : Faust has a colout timer which is black colour. *'Dark Crystal' : Faust has crystal similar to reuz . Red colour light. *'Eye' : Faust eye can see trough far way things. First use on see Reuz Training. Techniques *'Dark Ray' : Faust can fire a dark ultra ray from his right hand. It much stronger than the original. *'Dark Slash' : He can fire a dark energy from his head as well as Reuz does. *'Mega Wave' : Faust can fire a huge amount of darkness to Elimanete an Oppenent. The darkness was corrupted by Dead Monster. *'30 ton Skelaton ': Faust can unleash a giant size skelaton. It cover him with dark aura red colour to hit the enemy . *'Form' : He has a hidden form that he wouldn't use until he ecounter reuz. He face change, same as his body colour. He weild a Scythe. *'Dark feather': He can emit a powerful dark energy from his left hand, forcing it to the right and thrusting it. Physical techniques *'Dark Punch' : A basic punch with aura. *'Dark Kick' : A basic kick with aura. *'Dark Aura ': Charge up with his fist and fire a multiple Darkness. *'Ultra Multi Punch': A accerelate punch, can be seen like a Thousand Hand punching. Other techniques *'Dark Shield' : Allow to protect himself from a attack. *'Dark Break' : A combo use for breaking an attack from the oppenent. *'Dark Spade ': A special techniques which required a lot of energy from his hand. He fire a big energy of darkness. *'Invisibility': If he about to loose, he will generaly dissappeare to regained his energy back. *'Meta-Field' : He will use this when was about to fight Reuz. He can created a dark energy field, while in this meta field an ultra might be risk on his energy drained. *'Accerelation': Faust can accerelate him self to avoid enemy attack or crush the enemy. Transformation Unlike Reuz which Haruto transform using the Lock Spark, Faust tranform on his own will. He didn't use any transformation device. Ayumi Chigusa was coverd in a blue but sinister light and Faust revealed. Kenzaki Haruno, a friend of Haruto who firstly Dark Live Nosferu but loose to Haruto, he return as the human host of Faust but holding the Faust Keychain Doll and Faust Spark. He is not evil but rather what to find whos the real him and who is him. He is the Heroic Dark Ultra. Form Emperor Form This is the strongest form of Faust. He was gold, black and a red eye colour, the Crystal Of Darkness remain on him. His face are not the same as Reuz now, similar to Dark Mephisto. He wearing a cape on his back. The diffrent is he weild four darkness legendary item, Sword, Katana, Axe and a Scythe. Techniques Special Moves *'Dark Revolium Ray': Faust strongest attack in this form,'L' style ray.Basically strongest than Reuz finisher ray but weaker than One Crossium Shot.In theory,One finisher is stronger than Reuz's. *'Dark Cross Ray': Like Reuz, Faust emperor can fire a blade of Ray from his dark crystal of light. *'Darkness Summoning': Faust in this form can summon darkness to make the opponent blind for a while.First used on Reuz vs Faust. *'Dark Slash': Emperor Faust can fire hand slash from his hand. Physical Techniques *'Emperor Kick': Faust emperor can kick the enemies with his leg covered with Darkness. *'Emperor Punch': Punch version of the Emperor kick. *'Enhanced Strength': In this form, Faust has more strength than his normal form. Other Techniques *'Invisibility': Faust Emperor can became invisible to avoid Ultra Beams and Slash. *'Emperor Shield': Faust can summon a shield to block against attacks. Trivia *Faust resemble Dark Faust with a little edit on his body, crystal of darkness same as Ultraman Reuz crystal of light. *Unlike Faust, Reuz was capable to absorb more dark power to regained his form than Faust. *Faust was turned to Keychain Doll by Darker Gale before leaving the dark planet, on Apexz magazine scan, he will appeared on Episode 6 to assist Reuz to fight Ultraman Dark (Chaiyo Production). Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Apexz